


Flinty, Timeless Dusk

by MistressVanya



Series: Winter and Spring [2]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Belial needs love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Belial, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Long haired Djeeta, References to Depression, Slight Possessiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 11:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18777565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressVanya/pseuds/MistressVanya
Summary: “Belial—““Please. Please, Singularity. Let me serve you.”“….just give me a purpose, Singularity.”





	Flinty, Timeless Dusk

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm back! 
> 
> This work is the direct continuation of the first work 'Fragile, Fleeting Dawn'. This work can be read separately from the first work, but reading the first one will give you more insight and more explanation about things that happened in this work. Have fun reading this work! <3
> 
> English is not my mother language so I deeply apologize for any spelling or grammatical error.
> 
> Best Regards,  
> Mistress Vanya

Warm.

He’s pleasantly warm and comfortable.

By far, it’s one of the most comfortable sleep Belial has ever felt. Sure he has slept in some more luxurious motels with soft, huge bed. Not like this small, creaking mattress in the Grandcypher. He has slept with beautiful women or men as his bedwarmers, but nothing is as comfortable as this. Belial wakes up from his nap with one of his arm wrapped around the Singularity’s small waist, and the blonde’s nose near his pulse point. Somehow in their sleep, they have moved and scooted closer to each other. The Singularity wraps her entire body around Belial like she’s some kind of koala.

He looks down to realize that his left thigh is pressed against her groin, while her (also) left knee bumps Belial’s crotch, which is  _hard_. Belial has to stifle his low moan when even the slightest movement will rub his erection against her bare knee. The sudden pleasure chases away the lingering sleepiness in him. He wants to grind himself against her until he comes messily inside his pants, or all over her milky white skin. Seeing her sleeping, so relaxed and pliant like this just makes him more aroused.

With her this pliant, Belial can just manhandle her, arranged her to his liking, and just do  _anything_  to her. He can slip his hard cock between her thighs and just fuck her thighs like that. Or he can spread her legs wide, rubbing the leaking head to her clitoris and labia. He can straddle her torso and just stroke himself until he orgasms all over her neck and breasts.

Or he could just wake her up with a nice, wet blowjob.

All those imaginations play nicely inside his mind, making it harder for him to not just do each of them to the sleeping Singularity. Nope, not going to. Belial  _is_  a horny pervert and he admits it, but he understands perfectly the concept of consent. He’s not going to do anything to the Singularity until she consented to it. Somnophilia is sexy and all, but consensual sex is sexier. Unless, of course, she’s into a kink that involves nonconsensual roleplaying. That, Belial can accommodate.

Besides, she might be an adult now, yet Belial doesn’t know whether she’s going to keep her virginity intact or not. Hell, not only that. He still doesn’t know whether she  _wants_  him or not. Or she might be just pitying him and not because she wants Belial too. Maybe she act gentle and so kind with him not out of affection but just a simple pity. Maybe she’d get disgusted if Belial tried to advance sexually to her.

Damn it, stop thinking about that, Belial! It won’t do any good for him.

Let’s just wait until she wakes up so they can talk. Just… talk. Settling this down like an adult before moving on to the next step.

But oh, how hard it is for him to just  _wait_. The Singularity looks so delectable, like an exclusive dish prepared specially for him to feast on.  

Belial just want to touch her all over, to grind and hump against her body, to pleasure her until she whines and moans in her sleep. Probably waking her with the best orgasm she ever felt (if she ever had any orgasm before). Or maybe he could start slow and sweet by pressing soft kisses along her pretty face, slipping his palm under her shirt and caressing her warm skin until she stirs awake. Then when she’s still under the haze of sleep, he’ll play with her.

Such sweet, sweet scenarios playing inside his mind. He wonders whether he can make one of them real.

To prevents himself from doing so many unwanted and regrettable things to the Singularity, Belial tries to distract himself with other things. Her injury, for example. It was quite bad, and it was bleeding  _a lot_ , even Sandalphon looked quite pale on the face. The wound was also deep enough that it will made her crippled if it wasn’t treated properly. Thankfully with some healing magic, they managed to save her. Though lately she has been complaining with the soreness as her muscles stitched themselves together.

Belial himself wasn’t there when she was injured, as he was working on a different job she assigned him. Something about exterminating monsters (which is a bit boring, but since Djeeta promised him a reward, he complied), while she worked on another job. When he and his party returned back to the Grandcypher though, there are droplets of blood on the deck leading to the small infirmary below. He rushed there to find a pale faced Sandalphon with blood all over his hands and clothes. A quick sniff confirmed Belial that it was not Sandalphon’s blood. The ever calm Naoise simply briefed him about what happened back there, without him even asking.

The wound was bad, but the healers were quick enough to stop the bleeding and healed her, albeit not fully healed. They said something along the line of ‘it’d be better if her body healed naturally’, Belial didn’t really pay any attention to that. He was only making sure that she’s all fine and well.

(He secretly  _was_  worried  _a lot_ , but shhh, nobody knows about that. And if after that he did a quick shop for some supplements for blood, nobody knows about that too.)

The Singularity is more or less fine now. A bit bitchy about the soreness, but nothing a painkiller can’t do (Singularity in her period is worse than this). The bandage still needs to be changed regularly to keep the external wound clean. Now she can walk, a bit wobbled at times, but it’s better. It won’t take that long before she’ll be fully healed and can take more jobs again. Until that happened, she was forced to rest against her will. Djeeta was (and is) never the type to just stay back and rest. She’s like this ball full of energy which needs to be constantly released or else she’ll burst. That’s why it’s very important to tire her out if anyone wanted her to stay put on the bed.

Belial’s trains of thoughts are interrupted by Djeeta’s soft groaning. Not from pleasure, sadly. It seems like while Belial was deep inside his mind, she accidentally moved her wounded thigh. The sudden movement probably caused her quite some pain. Djeeta’s forehead is frowned in distress, and Belial finds himself shushing her back to sleep while he gently caressed her injury. Sometimes Belial can see Lucilius’ face on her, especially when she’s scrunched up in pain or when she’s thinking. But when he touches her, she feels a lot  _different_  than Lucilius. The softness of the skin, the warmth, they’re just plain different.

She whines again even under his ministrations. Belial frowns, worried. Okay, he admits he still has his sadistic side, and he enjoys seeing people suffers and in pain. Not this time, though. He doesn’t like seeing her in pain, especially if the pain wasn’t inflicted by him. Maybe if he was the one inflicting the pain in her, he’ll be ecstatic. Maybe.

Still, right now she’s in pain, and he feels quite… helpless. More or less the same feeling he felt back then he couldn’t stop Lucifer from decapitating Lucilius. The same helpless feeling he felt when he saw Lucilius’ head. And he knows it was the same helplessness that Sandalphon also felt when he discovered Lucifer’s head. The feeling of helplessness when you can’t do anything to lessen beloved’s misery.

Belial bites down on his lower lip, trying to remind himself that right now is not back then. That now he could do  _something_  to her instead of just watching. He could help her out of this, making her feel comfortable and smiles again like the usual Singularity.

First, he needs to wake her up so he can assess her condition. Carefully he disentangles his own legs from hers, making sure to not cause her any more pain than what she already feels. Then he changes their position, with his back on the headboard and Djeeta’s head on the pillow.

“Wakey, wakey, Singularity,” Belial tries to put on his best cheery tone as he gently shakes her shoulder. She stirs a bit, but not waking up yet. “Singularity, wake up… It’s dinner time.” One hand caresses her cheek softly, gently, as if afraid to hurt her. Usually she’d wake up when someone mentioned ‘dinner time’ to her. For a woman, Djeeta eats a lot. Not as many as Lyria, of course, but still more than any girl her size. He can’t blame her. She needs more food intake to keep up with her physical activities (and her impressive muscles too).

Thankfully, that seems to wake her up. Djeeta slowly opens her eyes, still unfocused. She looks at Belial, smiling dreamily at him, which makes the fallen angel’s heart (if he actually have one) skips a beat.

“….dinner time?” Even after several hours of nap, her voice still sounds terrible.

Belial sighs, relieved that she wakes up. Because if she didn’t, he actually run out of idea on how to wake her up gently. Sure, he could just shake her awake, but that won’t be good, right? He runs his left hand through his hair, smiling fondly.

“Tsk, tsk, Singularity.” Playfully he boops her nose. “My sweet voice didn’t wake you up, but one mention of ‘dinner’ and you immediately woke up? I’m wounded.” Belial fakes a dramatic sadness at that, which makes Djeeta chuckles.

“Yes, yes, I understand what you mean.” She reaches out and touches Belial’s cheek with her warm palm. “I’m sorry,” Then the same warmth moves to his hair, ruffling the perfectly gelled hair. It was already messy from the nap, so he doesn’t complain. Instead, he closes his eyes and nuzzles to the warmth. It feels so good to be touched like this.

If Belial had a dog tail, it probably would be waggling in happiness. Same thing happened if he had a pair of dog ears to go with the tail. Sadly he doesn’t, but there are imaginary flowers and sparkles all around him.

“Mmm, it’s okay, Singularity. You already woke up anyway.” He still has his eyes closed, and still nuzzling to Djeeta’s hand.

When Djeeta moves her hand away, Belial caught it in time and places it on his head again. A silent plea for her to touch his head and play with his hair. Belial opens his eyes, staring at Djeeta with puppy eyes, something Djeeta never thought Belial could do. Lust-filled eyes or lewd-eyed Belial are her usual. Puppy eyed Belial? This is the first time.

“More?”

_That_ catches Djeeta off guard. Belial is not sick, right? He didn’t catch some kind of weird, primal specific disease? He didn’t bang his head before coming here (and strangled her)? Did he ate Katalina’s cooking? Or probably Cagliostro’s new potions? Not that she’s doubting Belial, but…. This is just a whole different Belial than the Belial she knew. Well, Djeeta admits she doesn’t know Belial that much. So, maybe this is somehow the  _real_  Belial?

She can only chuckles at Belial’s antics, which is rather cute for her. Djeeta obliges, running her hand through his hair, making sure to play with Belial’s hair like he’s some kind of dog. In response Belial makes a pleased hum, slipping down so he could rest his head on the pillow too beside Djeeta.

“You’re like a dog now, you know that?” The glance that Djeeta gives him right now is a fond, affectionate glance. Full of love and warmth. Now, Belial might not know that much about love, but he knows how love looks like in someone’s eyes, smile, or behavior. He spent two millennia mingling with mortals, observing their behaviors. Of course he knows.

Suddenly Belial sit sup, taking Djeeta’s hand away from his hand then holds it in his own hands. Djeeta seems quite confused at this gesture and lifts herself up. A few second ago Belial was asking her to play with his hair, and now he takes her hand away? Was she not doing a good job at patting him?

“Belial? What’s wrong? Why are you looking at my hand like that?” Though she makes no effort to take her hand away from Belial.

The next thing Belial does is to bring her hand closer, then kisses her palm. Softly, gently.

“Wha--!” She gasps, cheeks aflame. Still, Belial doesn’t release her hand. Instead he turns it around, and presses another soft kiss to the back of her hand.

He keeps his lips there, a lingering touch to Djeeta’s skin. Then he stares at her with his red eyes. A serious, meaningful stare. The same serious stare she once saw on his eyes before, when he was still her foe. Though this time it’s softened with a something new. Something she never saw before in his eyes.

“I don’t mind being your dog.” He says firmly, without any hesitation. “I don’t mind being your slave. Your servant. Your pet. Your vassal. Anything.”

A frown appears on Djeeta’s forehead. What is wrong with Belial. She tries to comprehend, to decipher the look on his eyes.

It takes a few second, but she eventually understands.

Loneliness.

Longing.

Desperation.

_Love_.

“Belial—“ The fallen angel cuts her off before she could speak. He bows, lowering his head in front of her until his forehead almost touches her knee.

“Please. Please, Singularity. Let me serve you.”

The reason why Belial decides to hide his face like this is because he doesn’t want Djeeta to see his face. And see how vulnerable he is right now. He wants to show Djeeta his best side only, not his weaknesses and his vulnerabilities. It’d be….unsightly. A servant like him doesn’t deserve a chance to be vulnerable, for he must do his best and serve. It’s his very purpose, the reason why he was created. To serve. To be a servant.

“I want to serve you, Singularity. Please. Make me your servant. Your slave. Your pet. Your….anything. Just….” All those weird feelings and emptiness come back rushing to him, making his chest twinge in pain. Belial doesn’t like this. He doesn’t like this kind of pain. He’d rather feel physical pain than this kind of pain. Physical pain will heal over time, but this pain he feels inside will always stay.

“….just give me a purpose, Singularity.”

Djeeta finds it hard to respond at the sudden proposal from Belial. She already figures out that one way or another, Belial will confront her about this…. ‘purpose’ thing. She already knew about it when she decided to invite Belial as her crew. Living for a year in the close space with a certain coffee lover taught her a lot about primarchs.

One of the important information is that the primarchs are created with a basic purpose implanted in them. Their purposes are as important as a will to live in mortals. Without knowing what their purposes are, they can either lost their will to live and/or become berserk. Like what happened to Sandalphon before.

Since Belial is a primal too, he was also created with a purpose. Djeeta doesn’t really know what his purposes are, neither are the other Archangels. But she figured that one of Belial’s purposes was to serve someone. Without someone to serve, Belial basically doesn’t have a purpose. And now Lucilius, his previous master (or messiah), is trapped in the dimensional rift. That means currently Belial can’t fulfil his purpose to serve.

She faces a difficult choice now. Djeeta was, and is an independent person. She does need other people’s help and assistance, but not a servant. She doesn’t need and want to be served. In her perceptions, being served means someone is lower than her. While for Djeeta, she likes to regard other people as her equal. But then, if she didn’t accept Belial’s proposal, who knows what will happen to the fallen angel. And Djeeta certainly doesn’t want to risk that. Belial, no matter who he was and what he did, is her precious crew member. His intelligence, shrewdness, and anal retentiveness proved to be valuable assets for her. Not to mention his strength and power. She was saved from grave dangers by him multiple times, enough for her to feel indebted to him.

If she was in a normal situation, she probably would ask Belial to give her some time to think. However, this is not a normal situation. Belial probably thought she doesn’t know anything about his mental breakdown from this lack of purpose, but she does know. She’s more perceptive than how others assume her. She can’t ask Belial to wait. She must answer him right now. Thus, there is only one thing to do…

“Okay.” Djeeta answers him, firm and without any hesitation. She doesn’t miss how Belial’s body jerk slightly when he heard her sudden answer. Is he that surprised? Shouldn’t he at least expect this? Or did he actually thought she was going to discard him or something?

Belial slowly lifts his head, staring at Djeeta with a look of awe on his face. Even his mouth now is gaping slightly like a—is that a blush on his face? Yep, that’s definitely a blush. The infamous Belial is blushing like a lovestruck teenager. A blushing Belial is quite a sight for sore eyes. He’s blinking slowly at her in disbelief, as if not believing the single word from her lips.

“Belial? You alive there? If you keep gaping like that I’ll stuck my fingers in your mouth.”

But that’s not as surprising as when she catches tears slowly flow from Belial’s red eyes. Djeeta panics a bit. Did she…did she said something wrong? Why is he crying?

“…uhhm, Belial? You’re….crying. Are you okay?”

He blinks away the tears before wiping them away.

“No, I’m… I’m okay.” Then he smiles at her. No, not smirking. A genuine smile. Or Djeeta should say that’s a relieved smile. “I just… didn’t expect that you’ll accept my proposal, Singularity.” Djeeta too, is relieved that Belial is relieved.

Playfully Djeeta punches Belial’s shoulder. “Hey now, I’m not  _that_  cruel.”

He couldn’t help but chuckles too. Damn, she’s so strong now. For a playful punch, that quite hurts for him. Belial’s dirty mind flashes images of what her strength could do to him in the bed. But he quickly dispel those fantasies out of his mind.

“I thought you would refuse my proposal.” The ‘a _nd throw me out of here_ ’ is left unsaid.

For a moment Djeeta sees the vulnerability back on his eyes. Belial might have thought he had hide his real feelings perfectly, but Djeeta still can see them. Her eyes soften at Belial’s words. Oh, this might be the first time Djeeta would think of Belial as ‘cute’ and ‘adorable’.

She climbs on Belial’s lap and pulls him into her embrace, resting her chin on his shoulder. The fallen angel looks quite surprised at her. He probably didn’t expect this to happen too.

“Belial, you silly angel.” Djeeta coos on his ears.

Djeeta knows perfectly well that she agreed because she wanted to keep Belial safe and well. Because she doesn’t want to lose Belial. Call her selfish, but Djeeta can’t deny that Belial is someone precious for her. If he’s not, she wouldn’t save him in the first place. That day was still fresh in her memory. Djeeta still can remember the reason why she decided to save him instead of letting him plunge to his death.

She’s a selfish person, and she doesn’t deny that.

“Of course I would never discard you.” She flicks Belial’s forehead, making him whines dramatically.

_‘You’re mine, Belial_. _’_

“Does that mean I can serve you now, Singularity?” His hands cup her cheeks, thumbs rubbing the slight darkness under her eyes (from lack of sleep). His touches feel so gentle, so warm, so affectionate.

_‘I’m going to make you mine, Singularity.’_

“I just said that you can serve me.” Another playful flick on Belial’s forehead. Djeeta just realized how close their faces are right now. She could feel Belial’s warm breath on her face.

_‘I won’t let anyone take you away from me, Belial. You’re mine...’_

“Ookaay, Singularity. Then I’ll serve you with my utmost self.” Slowly Belial closes the space between them, eyes stray to Djeeta’s lips for a moment before returning back to her face.

_‘Singularity. My Singularity. Mine and only mine…’_

Djeeta smiles at Belial, not refusing his advance at all. She whispers softly at him a moment before her lips collide with Belial’s.

“I’m looking forward to that, Belial.”

……

…..

....

…

..

.

“Is that…” She’s still out of breath, her throat feels sore now. “….is that supposed to be your way of saying  _‘I’m sorry for almost killing you’_?”

“Well,” Belial lies beside her, using his elbow to support his head. “I initially wanted to apologize properly. But the image of making you orgasm three times as an apology seems to be better than a boring talk.”

Djeeta laughs breathlessly, which then turn into another coughing fit. Moaning and screaming Belial’s name throughout three orgasms after almost being choked to death seem to be a bad idea. She won’t be surprised if her throat hurts like hell tomorrow and she would be unable to speak. Also her wounded thigh is  _throbbing_. She just want to stay here and not moving anywhere from the time being.

“Don’t forget we still have to attend dinner with the others, Singularity.” He moves some stray hairs from Djeeta’s sweaty forehead. “What will the others say if their Captain and a certain fallen angel are the only people missing from dinner?”

She huffs, considering what Belial said. He’s right, and Djeeta doesn’t want to start unnecessary gossip about her sleeping with Belial. Surely they will know over time, but not now.

“Fine. But you’re helping me there. I don’t think my thigh can support me enough.”

Belial chuckles, pulling Djeeta’s face closer to kiss her again.

“With pleasure, Singularity.”  

_‘My Singularity…’_

_‘My Belial…’_

 

_‘…forever…’_

_‘…until the day I die_ _.._ _.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, both of them are possessive towards each other. Belial wants Djeeta to be his, and Djeeta wants Belial to be hers. (ㅅ´ ˘ `)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this work! Please leave me lots of kudos if you like it! ╰(*´︶`*)╯


End file.
